coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 898 (4th August 1969)
Plot Cliff Stone tells Ena he's after his £74 savings under the floorboards which he left there when he was employed in the premises when it was a junk shop. A fearless Ena keeps the money, telling him he can have it at 1.00pm tomorrow after she has made enquiries as to whether his story is true. Albert grumbles about the library books that Alice has fetched for him. She tells him she's leaving as people are talking about them living together. She refuses to be his paid housekeeper and tells him she has to think about their good names. Ena passes a message on, saying she wants to see Cyril at her flat at 12.45pm. Stan tells Emily he wants to be a street photographer and she reluctantly promises to think about it. Ken jokingly suggests Albert proposes to Alice to get her to stay. Stone fails to turn up at 1.00pm. Cyril tells Ena to leave police matters to them in future. Alice asks Hilda to tell a fortune for her. Emily gives in and lends Stan a camera to be a photographer. Cyril tells Ena they’ve picked up Stone in the Waggon and Horses with £300 on him from a Post Office robbery. Ena tells him their petty cash of £4,16/- has also gone. The only thing he said that was true is that his family have disappeared. Hilda reads Albert's palm and tells him he has many unhappy years of loneliness ahead of him. Annie rings Jack to say she's coming back tomorrow and Elsie realises she has to step out from behind the bar, but is more than happy to do so. Ray tells Elsie he's in for a chance of a corporation tender to put in the central heating in a conversion of four Victorian houses in Albert Park into an old people's home but needs up-front money. She refuses to give it to him as it would show favouritism against Len. Stan gets a mustard stain on his new trousers, much to Hilda's annoyance. He borrows Marlon the monkey off Marj Griffin as a gimmick for his business. Albert proposes to Alice to get her to stay. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Cliff Stone - Douglas Livingstone Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Albert's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Camera Shop - Shop and studio *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *Betty Turpin (Betty Driver) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Stan worries about his trousers, and Albert worries about his house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,450,000 homes (5th place). Category:1969 episodes